THE YUGIOH CAST PREFOMES FAIRYTALES YET AGAIN!
by Aliria Zettle
Summary: So, the title says it all! Please read and review, this is my first attempt at humor and I kinda like it! ^__^ First up: SNOW WHITE! BWAHAHAHA!
1. Snow white

HI! This is just an experiment, so tips and reviews will be very helpful - this is my first humorous fiction, as I usually write serious stuff.  
  
Tell me how you like it! Ideas are VERY welcome!  
  
******************^__~***************  
  
WELCOME TO THE YUGIOH CAST PREFORMS FAIRYTALES!  
  
The first fairytale will be..hmm..uh...Tea, you choose.  
  
Tea: I think we should choose Snow White, because it shows how friends should support each other - the dwarves are the friends, and Snow White.  
  
Yugi: HEY! ARE YOU CALLING ME A DWARF?????  
  
Tea: YES!  
  
Yugi: (cries)  
  
Tea: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
AZ: Ah - ha.. Now, the cast is set:  
  
Seto Kaiba: prince charming, Tea: Snow White, Joey Wheeler: Evil Witch, Yugi: Dopey, Yami: Doc, Tristan: Horn Dwarf, Mai: huntsman, Malik: other dwarf, Bakura: Other dwarf number two,  
  
Mai: Great. I have to be the cross dresser...  
  
Yami: The indignity of it all..  
  
So! LET'S GET THIS THING STARTED!  
  
Tea is standing by the well, singing.  
  
Seto comes by with earplugs, and pushes Tea into the well.  
  
Tea: (falling) HEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYY! THAAAAAATSSSSS NOOOOOOT WHAAAAAAT FRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIEEEEENNNNNDDDDSSSSHHHHHHHIIIIIP'SSSS AAALLLLL AAAAAaaaboooooooooooout..! (splash)  
  
Seto: I was never your friend. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (walks away laughing)  
  
~Later on when Tea is out of the well and watching her evil stepmother~  
  
Joey: I AM SO PRETTY! (dances around looking at the mirrors)  
  
Tea: (sweatdrop)  
  
Joey: MIRROR, MIRROR ON THE WALL, WHERE IS THE BIGGEST SANDWHICH OF THEM ALL?  
  
Mirror: Of all in the world / the largest sandwich lies within a young girl / standing behind your shoulder / looking upon us in horror.  
  
Tea: (Looking upon them in horror as she stands behind Joey's shoulder) Um..uh-oh?  
  
Joey: (Turns sharply on Tea glaring daggers) You..ate..MY..sandwich.MY BIGGEST SANDWICH!  
  
Tea: (backing up) J-Joey..we can make another one, right? You can just..  
  
Joey: HUNTSMAN! GET YOUR PRETTY BUTT OVER HERE!  
  
Mai: (scuffles in hurriedly, examining her nails) What do you want me to hunt for you, O Hungry One?  
  
Joey: Kill Tea and give me a sandwich when you are done.  
  
Mai: (reaches for hideous weapon in her scary purple purse)  
  
Joey: NOT HERE! I WILL LOOSE MY APPITITE!  
  
Audience: (gasp) NO!  
  
Tea: We have an audience?  
  
Mai: No, you're seeing things.  
  
Tea: Oh...  
  
Suddenly, the huge stained glass windows portraying pictures of food shatters into a million pieces as none other than Seto swings through on a rope.  
  
Seto: I'VE COME TO SAVE YOU, TEA, SO THAT WE WILL BE FREEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Tea: (starry eyed)  
  
Seto: (looks to ground and prepares to jump, then clings to rope in fear) So..high..up...can't...jump...(swings back out window)  
  
Tea: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Joey: Ooooooooh Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay...  
  
Mia: (Drags Tea outside into the corridor and down the steps)  
  
Tea: NOOOOOOOOOO - (thump) - OOOOOOOOOO - (thump) - OOoooOOOooooOOOO! MAI! WATCH IT! I CAN WALK, YOU KNOW!  
  
Mai: (ignores her and continues dragging her down the many steps)  
  
Finally, after the many steps, they make it outside.  
  
Seto: (Hanging by the rope in midair) DON'T WORRY, TEA! I WILL SAVE YOU! WE WILL BE FREEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Mai: Someone's been eating sugar.  
  
Seto: (takes off mask and turns out to be Mokuba) DID YOU SAY SUGAR?????  
  
Tea: Ok, this is getting weird.  
  
Mai: (drags tea away from Crazed Mokuba/Seto and into the Forest of Doom)  
  
Mai: Prepare to DIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
Tea: NO! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! (inflicts the ultimate weapon of Bambey eyes upon Mai)  
  
Mai: (shielding eyes) Get away! Run into the forest! I cannot kill you any more! RUN! (begins sobbing hysterically on the ground, screaming 'Run!')  
  
Tea: (backs away in fear) Um..I think I'll be -  
  
Mai: RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tea: (runs like hell)  
  
Poor Tea..when will she find her friends? Will Seto get off the rope safely? Will Joey get his sandwich? Will - Ok, you get the poing. 


	2. Snow white ends yay!

CHAPTER TWO! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! Sorry, I thought I had already uploaded this..__U  
  
******************************* ^___^******************  
  
Tea ran through the scary woods, chopping up branches of trees with her Random Ax that just.appeared..  
  
Tea: DIE TREES DIE!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Hopeful - looking deer: (walks up and follows Tea)  
  
Rabbit: (walks up and follows Tea from behind the deer)  
  
Various other animals: (do the same thing)  
  
Tea: (scared) Why are the animals following me? G-get away!  
  
Animals: (growl)  
  
Tea: (brandishes ax)  
  
AZ: NO ANIMALS WILL BE HURT YOU EVIL TEA! (replaces ax with a flower)  
  
Tea: O.o  
  
Animals: NOOOOOOOO! THE FLOWER OF DEATH! (run away)  
  
Tea: Thank Fluffy! Now then.where to go, where to go? (sees cottage) WOW! LUCKY ME!  
  
Cottage: Eeeeeeeat me..EAAAAAAAAT ME!  
  
Tea: O.o (goes in cottage anyway) Wow! What an UGLY place!  
  
Suddenly, outside, singing starts!  
  
Singing: I hate you, you hate me, we're a scary family, with a kick in the nose and blow in the hose, won't you let me smash your toes?  
  
Tea: Oh no. Of all things. I better hide.in the.beds? (runs upstairs and pretends to sleep)  
  
Singing stops, and people start tramping up the stairs, before halting upon seeing Tea.  
  
Tea: (stares)  
  
Dwarves: (stare)  
  
Tea: HOBBITS! YAAAAAAY! (squeals) (suddenly turns grave) I do not have the Ring.  
  
Dwarves: .  
  
Frodo: (appears out of no where) I DO! SUCKERS! (disappears)  
  
Tea: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! My precicousssssssss..  
  
Dwarves: .  
  
Tea: (snaps out of it) (looks at Dwarves and thinks) How about we all be friends! My name is Snow White.let me see.you must be Ugly..and OH! You're Stupid..  
  
Ugly: I'm HOT! (wets finger with his tongue and presses it on his hip, making a sizzling noise)  
  
Stupid: Um.All right.here, have this apple.Bwahaha? It's poison.  
  
Tea: OK! (takes apple and eats it)  
  
Stupid: (turns into the witch/stepmother/Joey) BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Dwarves: (gasp)  
  
Tea: (dies)  
  
Stupid/witch/stepmother/Joey: BWAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Wait.I'm hungry.(eats apple) (dies)  
  
Seto: (walks in) I am the Prince. I have to kiss one of the poisoned people so they will wake up and I will get one BILLION dollars! (puts pinky to his mouths and laughs evilly) But which one?  
  
Dwarves: O.o  
  
Seto: Hmmm.iny-meenie..minie-moe..(finger lands on Tea)  
  
Seto whisks Tea up from the floor and bends her over his arm, in a flurry of beautiful, romantic music that the readers provide in their heads, and pulls from his pocket a Hershy's Kiss.  
  
Tea: (wakes up, and eats Kiss)  
  
Seto: (drops Tea) OK then. This is done. I'm talking to my agent. (pulls down curtain)  
  
Cottage: EEEEEEEAAAAAAAAT MEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Uh..the end? 


End file.
